


Put Your Spell on Me

by 1oooW0rds



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1oooW0rds/pseuds/1oooW0rds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts!AU: Reyna knew Jason Grace in theory. Everyone did. Hogwarts isn't that big. He's the Ravenclaw seeker with impressive broom control like it was an extension of his lean body. He's Jason Grace, Hogwarts teen heartthrob. Everyone wants to know him. Everyone but Reyna. Pairings: Jeyna, Percabeth, possibly Liper. Collection of one-shots. Slytherin!Reyna. Ravenclaw!Jason</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Spell on Me

The first time they formally met was in the middle of a duel.

Reyna knew Jason Grace in theory. Everyone did. Hogwarts isn’t that big. He’s the Ravenclaw seeker with impressive broom control like it was an extension of his lean body. He’s the brother of Thalia, a beater for the all-female Quidditch team, the Harpies. He’s son of Zeus, minister of magic. He’s Jason Grace, Hogwarts teen heartthrob. Everyone wants to know him. Everyone but Reyna.

“Don’t you dare,” Reyna muttered as she felt the marble steps underneath her slowly rumble. It detached itself from the floor and slowly turned. The fifth year Slytherin cursed and threw her heavy messenger bag in front of her, landing on the floor wanted. She sprinted the last few steps, hopping the widening gap and scooped her bag up without missing a stride. She was already late for dueling club.

Younger students jumped out of the way as she ran by. Her signature black braid slapped the back of her robe. Reyna narrowed her eyes as the closed door of the defense against the dark arts classroom. She waved her wand, pushing it open with a tiny gust of wind before jogging through. A loud bang announced her presence but only a few students reacted. A wave of cheers and shouts hit Reyna as she took in the room. “Holy Hufflepuff.” She panted, straightening up as she regained her breath.

Instead of traditional dueling platforms, the mass of students surrounded a circular arena. Shield spells created a barrier, separating spectators from duelers. Bright flashes lit up as spells bounced off the invisible shield. Students booed and cheered as their friends ran around the small space. Reyna dropped her bag beside the other Slytherin things, looking up at the huge blackboard where scheduled duels were queued. She recognized a few names as she loosened her tie and settled beside her housemates.

“Glad you could join us, Ramirez.” A pretty dark-haired girl commented as she gently bumped Reyna’s shoulder. A pair of catty amber eyes winked, coaxing a smile out of Reyna. Drew Tanaka looked flawless in her uniform with her Slytherin tie knotted in a bow. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in silky smooth locks. Reyna tugged her own out of its unruly braid, combing her fingers through it. “Hades misses his star pupil.”

“He’ll cope.” Reyna replied as she rolled her sleeves up. Three professors oversaw dueling club. The head of Slytherin, Hades’ dark eyes trained on the action in front of them. His large dark robes bellowed around him with his hands tucked in the sleeves. “Who thought of this?” Reyna asked, nodding to the arena.

The dueling space was an oval with wooden bleachers for spectators. A solid gold circle surrounded it, marking where the shields were. Random pieces of furniture were placed in the area, adding another element for the duelers. Four students were in the ring, crouched behind couches and desks. Spells flew through the air. A figure ran, trying to get closer before a well-timed spell hit them. A chorus of cheers erupted as the person flung out, safely slowed by the shields and landed outside with a soft thump. Reyna arched her eyebrow.

“Professor Ares,” Drew answered as she checked her nails. “He said things were too easy last time. Remember, Clarisse won three duels straight. This makes it more interesting.” Reyna nodded her head. Another student slid underneath a desk, shooting sparks frightening someone out of their hiding spot. Her fingers tapped against her leg. She wanted in. Dueling was exhilarating just like flying. Reyna never thought of herself as an adrenaline junkie but dueling was different. She was just so good at it. Drew eyed her twitchy friend. “You want next go?”

“Of course,” Reyna replied quickly, facing Drew. “How?” Drew gave her a wink before standing up and sauntering over to the blackboard. As the Slytherin girl walked by, a few guys’ head turned, following. Judging by the smirk on her ruby red lips, she knew the exact effect she had on the male population. The third year manning the sign-up board didn’t stand a chance when Drew spoke to him, toying with her hair. Reyna shook her head but grinned when her name suddenly moved to the next slot. “It’s scary how good you are at getting your way.” Reyna said when Drew dropped beside her.

“We all have our talents.” Drew replied as she flipped her hair. “But don’t thank me yet. You’re fighting whoever wins this fight. You like a challenge, right?” Reyna chuckled and pulled her hair back in a high ponytail. Her eyes followed the remaining duelers.

The smoke cleared from when the spells collided. Reyna’s lips curled as she recognized the Hufflepuff seeker from his messy black hair and lanky body. He popped his head up, checking over a crusty armchair he used as a shield before ducking. A stunner flew over his head, crashing into the barrier in a mess of red sparks. His opponent grinned, leaning out from a large oak dresser. Reyna narrowed her eyes. He was mildly attractive with golden blond hair and a lean body. A navy tie swung from his neck as he dashed from one end of the arena to the other, deflecting Percy’s weak spell.

“Who’s the blond?” Reyna asked as she stood up to tug her Oxford shirt down. Drew tilted her head.

“You don’t recognize Jason Grace?” She asked as a loud roar exploded from the crowd. Another huge cloud of steam filled the whole arena. The shield was visible now because of the steam. An amplified voice commentated excitedly.

“Great Gryffindor, Percy’s _aguamenti_ and Jason’s _incendio_ collided again. Who will appear victorious? Will Percy have his second win of the day? Or will Jason best his Hufflepuff cousin?” Leo exclaimed as a tiny whirlwind sucked the smoke away. Few more spells fired and then a wand jumped up in the air. Two figures stood in the middle, one on his knees. Reyna stood up just as the Ravenclaw students cheered recklessly, recognizing their seeker holding his wand underneath his cousin’s chin. “And Jason Grace is victorious!”

“Lucky you, getting to meet golden boy.” Drew said as she patted Reyna’s shoulder. “Good luck.” Reyna nodded her head before approaching the platform where Hades, Areas and Athena stood. She twirled her wand nimbly. Jason pulled Percy up, handing Percy his wand before bowing and waving the crowd. _Showboat,_ she thought as she caught Professor Hades’ dark eyes.

“Ah, come to play, Ms. Ramirez?” Hades asked as she adjusted her collar and flicked a stray strand out of her sharp eyes. Jason turned towards the platform, taking her in. A small smirk tugged at his lips, pulling the miniscule scar of his upwards.

“I’ve come to win, sir.”


End file.
